wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cherry the Nightwing Rainwing' OC's
These characters belong to Cherry the Nightwing Rainwing. Please do not use any part of them. Story line Year 5040 AS, the barriers have been up for seven years. There are barely any hybrids throughout the tribes. Before the barriers, Jade Mountain Academy flourished. However, the schools supported friendships but not relationships. The backstory is simply put here, I will have a better explanation on wattpad eventually either as a winglet (most likely) or a legends book (only if I decide to waste that much time): Anemone accidentally makes Tamarin an animus, Tamarin attempts and fails to cure her blindness even though Turtle and Anemone haven't been able to, She gets made and collapses some of the caves (luckily there were no dragons inside), Tamarin runs away and makes Peacemaker remember being Darkstalker, Crazy stuff like fights, Peacemaker dies, Tamarin gets locked away, Turtle is stupid and separates the tribes out of some sort of weird anger-type emotion (not exactly anger), Tribes are split apart, Turtle runs away to Pantala because his sisters get really mad at him, seven years pass, Tamarin knows the barriers are down and years of being by herself causes her to figure out how to bring dragons back to life, She sends Peacemaker to talk to Kinkajou and Firefly overhears, Kinkajou joins Tamarin because she is mad at Turtle and she and Peacemaker go to Nightwing territory and put Cactus under Tamarins control....the story begins. I have the stories on wattpad, to view them lookup: surprise enemies, Cherry Appearance: Cherry is a NightWing, RainWing Hybrid. She can breathe fire and has RainWing venom but prefers her fire. She does not particularly like to use her venom as it sometimes results in death and she doesn't want to know she killed somebody like that. Her scales normally fall into a dark red color and the only emotions that show on her scales are anxiety and sadness. She can turn invisible as well. She has pale violet eyes that sometimes seem almost white. Personality: Cherry is optimistic though she can get quite nervous sometimes. She prefers to spend the day laughing with friends and hanging out with her older sister. Skills: Fire breathing, Venom, Invisibility scales Parents: Queen Glory and Deathbringer Sister: Firefly Uncle: Jambu Love interest: Tidepool Friends: Starseer, Pumice Enemies: Anemone, Auklet, Kinkajou, Tamarin, Firefly Starseer Appearance: Starseer is a full NightWing. She has jet black scales with a silver teardrop scale by each eye to symbolize her mind-reading powers. She has bright green eyes. She is also mute due to a spell put on her by Tamarin that is irreversible. Personality: Starseer can be overwhelmingly shy but when there is trouble she will ask just about anybody for help. She prefers to spend her days curled up with a scroll or hanging out with friends. Skills: Fire breathing, Mind reading Parents: Fatespreaker and Starflight Love interest: Pumice Friends: Cherry, Tidepool, Cactus Enemies: Anemone, Auklet, Kinkajou, Tamarin, Firefly Tidepool Appearance: Tidepool is a full SeaWing. She has sea green/teal scales. She has dark navy eyes and her glow-in-the-dark scales are in the royal pattern. Personality: Tidepool can show almost any emotion although she is frequently happy. She is also very determined. Once she starts something she sill not stop. Skills: Aquatic (her mother can't), Breathing underwater Parents: Princess Tsunami and Prince Riptide because YES!!! Love interest: Cherry Friends: Starseer, Pumice Enemies: Anemone, Auklet, Kinkajou, Tamarin, Firefly Pumice Appearance: Pumice is half SkyWing, half MudWing. He is small for his age. His body is mainly brown with red flecks. His wings, on the other talon, are red with brown flecks. His left eye is blue and his right eye is amber. Personality: He is pretty quiet and is usually calm and level headed. Skills: Fire breathing, Fireproof scales, an excellent healer Parents: Peril and Clay Love interest: Starseer Friends: Cherry, Tidepool, Cactus Enemies: Sunfish, Rainbow, Squirrel, Olive, Bright Cactus Appearance: Cactus is half SandWing, half NightWing. She has mainly black scales but she is covered with random sandy scales. She has black eyes Personality: When she is herself she is a cheeky mischievous little dragonet. When she is being controlled by Tamarin however, she is cold and hardly speaks to anyone. Skills: Fire breathing, Seeing into the past (uses to exploit others when under Tamarins control) Parents: Moonwatcher and Qibli Love interest: Manchineel Friends: Starseer Enemies: Tamarin Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:MudWings